


Playtime

by SubversiveSocialite



Series: Domestic(ated) [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Facials, Gags, Humiliation kink, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Petplay (Kitten/Piglet used during sex), Praise Kink, Roleplay, Vague Feminization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubversiveSocialite/pseuds/SubversiveSocialite
Summary: Victor always enjoys time with his pets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri is eighteen or age of consent in reader's jurisdiction, whichever is higher.

“Keep your back up, Yuuri,” Victor directs, glancing at his pets. “Don’t let Yurio rub himself against the carpet like a naughty kitten.”

Yuri’s face flushes a beautiful red with humiliation, hissing as Yuuri obediently raises them higher, still fucking into the younger boy. “Good boy, Yuuri,” Victor praises, and the way Yuuri thrusts more eagerly at his words shoots pleasure directly to Victor’s cock. The blond glares unhappily at the older Russian, his own dick red and swollen as it bobs untouched beneath him in time with the Japanese boy’s thrusts. 

Yuri sulks quietly as Yuuri ruts into him, hitting his prostate erratically as they both struggle to come. Victor musses his hair affectionately before turning his attention back to the TV. The blond moans loudly as Yuuri hits his prostate dead on, electricity tingling up and down his spine but still not enough to get him off. “Victor,” he complains. “Victor, please.” It would be easy if Victor would just let them switch positions, with Yuri buried in his older lover like they both prefer.

Victor’s gaze slides over to his pets again. “My kitten is very loud tonight, isn’t he?” he queries, reaching into a box on the coffee table and pulling out a light blue ball gag. “Yuuri, just a moment,” he orders, and the black-haired man comes to a standstill, panting hard against the back of Yuri’s neck. Victor tips Yuri’s head up and casually forces his mouth open as the blond glares, inserting the ball gag and adjusting it firmly. The silver-haired man feels warmth bloom in his groin, looking at that reticent obedience. “Ah, but it’s no good if my kitten gets special attention for being bad, and my little piglet isn’t rewarded,” Victor murmurs, smiling at he takes a red ball gag from the box. “Here, an apple for my piglet,” the silver-haired man says lowly, sliding the ball gag into Yuuri’s pliant mouth and adjusting it carefully to Yuuri’s appreciative moan. “Much better,” he decides, petting them both. “Yuuri, maybe Yurio needs it a little slower. He likes it sweet.” With that, Victor turns away again as Yuuri starts thrusting again, slowly making a mess of them both as lube slicks their thighs. The humiliation of fucking on the floor while their master ignores them is too much for Yuri, making his cock swell beyond a level of arousal that he can bear, and the blond carefully slips a hand underneath himself, pumping his erection as he tries to clamp down on Yuuri and help him along.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Victor scolds gently, sliding his foot slowly down the underside of Yuri’s cock, slicking it with the boy’s precome and dislodging the blond’s hand. “Good boys can come just from being penetrated. Or from penetrating someone else,” he adds, briefly circling a finger around Yuuri’s convulsing hole. “And I’m sure my pets are good boys.” The silver-haired man drags his foot up and down the blond’s weeping cock slowly, coating it with come. Yuri sobs a moan through his gag, hanging precariously on the edge of orgasm as Yuuri rocks gently in and out of him.

“You don’t even need a cock ring like this, do you, kitten?” Victor muses, withdrawing his foot. “My piglet’s plump little cock isn’t enough for you. Would it be better between his tits? Would you like that, his warm, sweet flesh on either side of you like when you fuck him? You’d look good in pearls, wouldn’t you, piglet?” Victor murmurs affectionately, running his fingers through the dark strands of the Japanese man’s hair. “Ah, but you know what they say about pearls before swine.”

Yuri sobs, cock streaming with precome, his skin hypersensitive to the drag of Yuuri’s nipples across his back as Victor tugs gently at each of the blond’s nipples in turn. “Not enough here to milk you, kitten. But maybe here?” Victor inquires, wrapping a hand around the shaft of Yuri’s cock and tugging lightly. Yuri jerks, bucking into Victor’s hand frantically as he comes. Victor lets go, but Yuri can’t stop, covering the carpet with the proof of his pent-up frustration. His Japanese lover keeps rutting into him as he does, prolonging his orgasm with every steady strike to his prostate. He nearly collapses in relief when his orgasm finally ends, leaving him boneless as he pants through the gag.

Yuuri moves to pull out, but Victor stops him with gentle hands on his shoulders. “No, piglet. You need to get used to coming inside of him, and he needs to get used to you coming in him. You’re going to be able to come together with no toys, just like that.” Yuuri moans, and Victor strokes along the leather strap of the gag affectionately, looking into the black-haired man’s dark doe eyes. “Come,” he orders softly, and Yuri grunts as Yuuri releases inside him in warm, sticky spurts. Victor lets Yuuri rest through the aftershocks before he shoves the coffee table further aside and urges them closer. As Victor removes their gags they get a kiss each, slow and sweet and full of praise. 

The silver-haired Russian displays them exactly as he wants them, Yuri with his ass up and facing Victor, come leaking down his thighs, and Yuuri kneeling in front of Victor, his cock coated with lube and his own come. Victor spreads Yuri’s ass with both hands, and then blows lightly on his hole, watching it twitch as Yuri makes a faint noise of protest. He slides two fingers in without much resistance, dragging Yuuri’s come with him as he pulls out, thrusting shallowly once, twice, three times, until the blond grunts in overstimulation. Then he removes his fingers, reaching to rub mercilessly at the head of Yuuri’s cock in slow, light circles. “Ah,” whimpers the raven-haired man, cheeks as flushed as his cock under the treatment. The silver-haired man pulls back, wiping his fingers on his clothed thigh. Victor sighs in satisfaction as he undoes the zipper on his pants, freeing his aching cock.

Victor ushers Yuri towards himself, turning him in the right direction. Yuuri makes room for the other man and then they lean in together, lapping at opposite sides of Victor’s dick, breaking periodically to kiss each other as they work their way to the tip. Victor sucks in a shuddering breath as they kiss the head of his swollen cock together. They lick long, light swipes up just the head, tonguing his slit in turn. The faint tease of penetration after watching them fuck leads Victor up to a precipitous edge, and he sinks his hands into their hair, forcing them closer together just before he comes, covering their faces with his essence. Yuuri swallows the come he caught in his mouth, licking absently at the white rimming his lips, and then turns to Yuri. He kisses his cheek, his brow, his mouth, lapping up Victor’s come gratefully until Yuri snags him in a kiss. Yuri starts to lick kittenishly at Yuuri after that, cleaning him in return as Victor massages their scalps until they droop sleepily against each other. Yuuri, spying Victor’s unguarded cock, swoops in to clean the tip, hollowing his cheeks lightly as he sucks him. The silver-haired man eases him off with a smile when there’s nothing more to be had, hoisting them both up onto the couch to curl against his sides. He covers them all with a blanket they can wash and murmurs praise to them until they fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Victor's pearl references are to a "pearl necklace," a sex term, and part of a biblical proverb that mentions casting pearls before swine.


End file.
